


Shiver

by treaddelicately



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fade to Black, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Jemma's freezing. Luckily for her, Lincoln and Daisy are more than willing to help warm her up.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> For Al, who requested **shiver** for my holiday prompts and so generously gave me an excuse to write some Biostaticquake. Apparently I have an OT3?

A quiet night wasn’t something that Jemma indulged in very often. 

Too many of her waking hours lately were spent tucked away in a lab, working until her eyes stung with exhaustion. She didn’t like to take time off, but a few days to actually sleep in her own apartment instead of a room on base had sounded like heaven. And she was fairly certain that if she hadn’t taken a break, her partners would have drug her out kicking and screaming anyway.

Not that she wasn’t grateful for the time alone. A mini-vacation meant curling up on the sofa, her head propped on Daisy’s thigh while she twisted her hair around her fingers. Lincoln had flopped on her other side and drug her feet onto his lap once the movie had started, absently rubbing patterns against her bare ankle and quoting familiar lines under his breath.

The constant stimulation would generally be a distraction in any other setting, honestly. Jemma would hardly consider herself a person who enjoyed public displays of affection, but considering they were all alone at home and she was blissfully free of any sort of work, she was content to let her brain blank out and relish the contact with her two favorite people.

As wonderful as their touches were, though, she was still a little uncomfortable.

Freezing, actually. Borderline teeth-chattering levels. The problem with being at home was that neither of them ever bothered to turn the heat up. Lincoln and Daisy’s alien blood kept them running just slightly hotter than a normal human, so they didn’t think about things like their girlfriend forming into a icicle before their very eyes.

Jemma tried to hold it back, really, she did. But enough was enough when her fingers started to go numb, and she let out a passive-aggressive sigh of displeasure.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like Pacific Rim,” Lincoln said, and Jemma could practically hear the frown on his face. She didn’t exactly make her disdain for his preferred action movies a secret, though she tried very hard when he was excited to watch them. “Even if you hate the fight scenes, c’mon, Jem. It’s _Idris Elba_.”

“For once, I’m not disparaging your movie choice,” she reassured, gently prodding his thigh with her toes. “I am, however, annoyed that neither of you seem to notice how cold it is in here.”

They were both quiet for a moment. Too quiet, Jemma decided, and sure enough when she looked up they were sharing an amused look over her head. Huffing, she curled herself more into a ball and crossed her arms.

“Simmons, you have about a hundred layers on,” Daisy cooed, sweet and utterly patronizing. Her fingers slipped out of Jemma’s hair, gliding over her neck to her collarbone to tug at the cardigan she’d thrown on as a last resort when a camisole and t-shirt hadn’t been enough. “You should be sweating.”

“Not all of us have Inhuman DNA to keep us warm,” she sniffed.

“If you were cold, you should have just said so.” Lincoln’s fingers began to wander as well, over the material of her leggings now to curl around her calf. “You know we can warm you up.”

“He’s got a point.” Daisy gave her hair a tug. Gentle enough not to hurt but firm enough that Jemma’s next shiver had nothing at all to do with the temperature of the room.

Ridiculous, the pair of them, and absolutely one-track minded. She knew what they were doing. The problem was both that they were very good at it and that Jemma could never, ever say no once they started. Lincoln shifted and her feet were gone from his lap, dropped to the couch instead while he draped himself over her for a kiss.

Jemma arched up and sighed into his mouth. There were many things she loved about her boyfriend, but the intensity of his kisses were quite high on the list. Each one felt like he was trying to draw the air from her lungs and she’d happily have let him, so long as he let her wrap herself around him and hold him close. And he always, _always_ did.

Just as predictable was Daisy, who became impatient with the arrangement in ten seconds flat and slid her fingers into Lincoln’s hair instead, giving the strands a much sharper pull to get his attention. Jemma didn’t see it happen but felt the aftereffects, a whine slipping out of her when her boyfriend’s mouth left hers. 

Daisy ducked down and swallowed the sound, capturing her abandoned lips in a shorter, fiercer kiss. One that ended just as abruptly, much to Jemma’s dismay.

“We’ve tried this on the couch,” her girlfriend reminded them. “And _someone_ complained about their back hurting for a week afterwards.”

Lincoln tugged a dazed Jemma with him as he sat up, rolling his eyes. “Pretty sure that someone was you, Daze.”

“So not the point!” Daisy scooted in closer, occupying the space where Jemma had just been laying so she could nudge her cardigan off her shoulder, brushing her mouth repeatedly against the curve of her neck. “I’m just saying, if Simmons is cold, our bed has plenty of blankets.”

Between her assault and Lincoln’s hands on her waist, rubbing circles with his thumbs, she was finding it incredibly difficult not to just tell them both to shut up and shag her senseless.

“Mm,” Lincoln hummed. A moment later her shirts were bunched up and he was touching bare skin, his lips curved in a mischievous half-smile. “What do you think, Jem? You wanna go to bed?”

She knew what he was doing, but the gentle tickle of electricity on her sides still pulled a surprise gasp from her throat. Even worse was that Daisy chose that exact moment to graze her teeth over a particularly sensitive spot in her neck, and _that_ was more than enough.

“You two!” She groaned, shoving each of them back with a hand. They let her climb off the couch, dissolving into mingled laughter while she straightened her clothes and huffed. “Yes, I will be going to bed. And when you decide you can do something other than tease, you’re welcome to join.”

Chin lifted in the air, she marched down the hallway, counting the seconds as she went.

_Four, five, six_ , and then their footsteps joined hers. Jemma smirked and dropped her cardigan in the bedroom doorway, ignoring the goosebumps rising on her arms in protest to the cool air.

She’d be plenty warm soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Especially my first time writing a poly ship (but hopefully not the last!). Hope you enjoyed. 💜💜


End file.
